Phoenix
Phoenix: is a Transformation Quirk used by Suzaku Vermilion Description Suzaku's Quirk, Phoenix allows him to transform into a phoenix bird, a powerful mythological creature. This form grants him abilities commonly associated with a Phoenix's, including flight and flames. The activation of this Quirk is the ignition of flames that occur around the users body before transforming, It would take a moment but when the flames spreads over his entire body he is then revealed in the form of a phoenix. After successfully transforming, Suzaku is able to manipulate the flames coursing through his body for a wide spread devastation of flames as he sees fit and control them to compress the flames. He can also releases it into columns of fire that he can launch at his targets. Even when in human form he is able to imbue his limbs using it to enhance his physical attacks allowing him to overwhelm powerful foes with his physical capabilities while also providing defense against harmful attacks in order to withstand them. Even without transforming himself all the way into full form, Suzaku can transform selective parts of his body into phoenix form without changing his whole appearance. In his most commonly seen partial form, Suzaku only transforms his arms into wings of fire (sometimes choosing to maintain his hands), while keeping his human feet, so that he can fly and still attack with standard kicks. He can also slightly change this form, transforming his feet into talons, to attack and slash his opponents more efficiently. The greatest attribute this Quirk provides is that by transforming into a phoenix at will, Suzaku is able to not merely just attacking with the flames, but also healing through the use of his flames coursing through his body to regenerate any wounds, restoring any injury inflicted upon him, making it disappear harmlessly, much like how a phoenix is said to rise from its own ashes. Although while in his human form, he cant heal from the injuries he takes during battle however, he can recover from any damage he accumulates in his human form by either reverting to his phoenix form, or his partial form, or just by summoning flames around his body. This skill can also be applied to others through the use of physical contact with his flames in contact of others, he could even heal other people however there is a limitation to how much he can heal other, mostly providing first aid treatment before they go and get treated at a hospital. Although he is able to heal any physical injury inflicted upon him or others, he can't restore the damage dealt to the targets' body from the inflicted injury; keeping the pain and fatigue until it restores itself naturally. Weaknesses One of the greatest weaknesses to face his great flames is to counter it with water. Canceling out his fire and extinguishing them. When in full transformation or even in partial transformation, if his body of flames is extinguish completely he will automatically be reverted to human form and will momentarily lose control of his powers until he is able to get a himself completely dry again. His power is also cut in half when in an area with heavily secluded water where there will be enough moisture in the air to automatically weaken the flames considerably. Although by producing enough flames and generating enough heat, Suzaku is able to counter the water by dissolving it. If he pushes himself to far in which case he could burn himself out of lose transformation. Suzaku is unable to heal himself from an injury when hes in human form. Only by activating his transformation will he begin to heal himself and achieving full or even partial transformation will automatically heal the injuries. When in full transformation, if Suzaku is wet or is struck by a water based attack he is unable to heal those injuries until he dries off, even moments after he is dry the injuries will only heal itself slowly almost as if he isnt healing at all. Despite his ability to heal himself, he is unable to restore his weakened and fatigued body he is also unable to heal from any lethal blow dealt to him. Moves * Brave Bird: Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirk